stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Beckett
| title = Banshee Squadron, | stationed = Serenity | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | image2 = Sam_beckett2.jpg | caption2 = Sam Beckett in Banshee Squadron }} Sam Beckett was a Starfleet starfighter pilot that flew with Banshee Squadron from 2370 to 2383, at which time she returned to Earth to undergo Medical programming and training. In 2384, she was assigned to the as Chief Medical Officer. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) History Samantha Beckett's parents were stationed at the Night's Shore Station on Pluto. She grew up far from the light of the sun, and got to visit Earth only a few times a year. She was flying small craft at a very early age and showed an aptitude. Upon graduating from Starfleet Academy, she entered Starfleet R&D's Test Pilot program. Sam was a Starfleet test pilot for only a few weeks when a terrible accident almost cost her her life. She was flying a testbed craft with a new coaxial warp engine design when the baffle plates ruptured and she was doused by a massive dose of Delta Rays. Her life was saved only by the numerous cybernetic devices that were implanted throughout her body to replace destroyed organs. She spent almost a year in rehabilitation after the accident. Afterwards, she re-entered active service as a Peregrine fighter pilot. She joined Banshee Squadron and flew countless missions with them during the Dominion War. Four years after the War, the Banshees split up and Sam went into Starfleet Intelligence and participated in several classified operations inside the Romulan Empire. The next year, Banshee Squadron was reactivated. Sam flew once again with her old wingmates in support of the , and then Starbase 901 during the Mulluran conflicts. In May 2383, Becket briefly had her life-force removed from her physical body and placed in a crystal receptacle by a ring of mind thieves led by the notorious criminal Vincent Kelly, but her teammates apprehended Kelly and restored Beckett unharmed. In September of that year, Sam decided to switch careers. The constant stress of combat flying and killing had become too much for her, and she wanted to do something for the betterment of those around her. She left Banshee Squadron and returned to Earth for medical programming and training. In 2384, she was assigned as Chief Medical Officer aboard the small science ship . Sam Beckett is considered a local hero in the outer reaches of the Sol system, with streets, parks, food, and other memorabilia named after her. For example, there is a restaurant on Ganymede where you can order a "Beckett Burger". Personality Although there was virtually no outward evidence that Sam was almost 25% cybernetic, she nevertheless was very self-conscious of her partial artificiality, and it made her very sensitive about her appearance, always thinking that other people could tell she was part machine. As a result, she tended to be extremely introverted and soft-spoken when among people other than her wingmates. She never voluntarily socialized. Large presses of people could cause extreme anxiety attacks. When with her friends, she was relaxed and on the quiet side. Normally content to listen, she typically only spoke when she actually had something to say. Enjoyed puzzle type games. Family and friends Parents were Daniel and Diane Beckett, both on Pluto. No siblings. Her friends included Lee Carter and the Banshees. Childhood friends including Fred Jones, Norville Rogers, and Velma Dinkley, but she fell out of contact with them after her accident. Sam was secretly smitten with the [[Ruggedly Handsome El Taco Manager Guy|Ruggedly Handsome El Taco Manager Guy]]. Cybernetic systems Sam Beckett was approximately 25% cybernetic. Both legs and her right arm were wholly artificial, as were her eyes, nose and right ear. Right lung, kidney, liver, partial small intestine were replaced with artificial organs. In addition to providing life support, Sam's cyber-enhancements endowed her with superior vision, hearing and physical coordination. Her strength was human-normal. There were several tiny implants in her brain that allowed her brain to operate her mechanical parts as though they were natural parts of her body. The brain implants also included a replaceable memory unit. This device could be programmed with complete skill sets and knowledge bases. For example, it was by using the memory download unit that Sam was able to switch from combat pilot to Romulan undercover operative, to Chief Medical Officer aboard a starship. The memory download and retraining process took several weeks to complete, and was extremely taxing, so could only be performed a few times in her life. Downloading a new skill set and knowledge base largely erased the old one. The only outward sign Sam Beckett was partially artificial was a slight metallic glint in her irises and the tiny jack at the base of her skull through which her memory implant was accessed. Notes :Sam Beckett is NOT named after the character Dr. Sam Beckett in " ". I had never seen even a single episode, and didn't know I had chosen a famous sci-fi character's name until someone mentioned it to me. Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants